Home
by Beertjes
Summary: Bella is a thousand year old vampire/human. her father changed her. after not seeing him for nearly 250 years she's ready to go home.. will the Cullen's return and what is Victoria up to..
1. Chapter 1

After school Edward and I were going to talk. I know it had something to do with my birthday incident but I didn't blame Jasper for it, if I hadn't have been clumsy then it wouldn't have happened. I pulled up in the front of the house and I could see Edward by the forest and I knew this was going to be bad.

"Come for a walk with me "he said while taking my hand a dragging me into the forest. We had only gone in a short distance and I could still see the house when he stopped.

"Ok, let's talk" I said braver than I felt

He took an unnecessary deep breath and turned to me

"Bella we are leaving"

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused the crap out of me. I stared at him trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back at me coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood him.

"When you say we-," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separated with a hint of venom. I got the feeling that he didn't want me to come but I had to ask him.

"Okay.' I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not… it's not the right place for you."

"Where you're going is the right place for me."

"Not good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound mad, but it came out like as begging. "You are the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you Bella. What happened with Jasper was only a matter of time till it happened. I don't want you to come with me Bella." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was saying.

I repeated the words in my head over and over thinking it was a mistake that he really didn't mean it.

"You… Don't… Want me?" I tried out in words, nearly falling apart trying to place it all in that order.

"No" Was all he said, and then he took off through the forest and left me there.

I was frozen in place for some time till I finally snapped out of it and ran into the forest at inhuman speed. I wasn't watching where I was going as the tears fell from my eyes as I tripped over a fallen tree. I stayed there curling up in a ball crying so hard that I tried calling my dad through our bond to come and get me. I fell asleep on the ground into a dream of when I had finally seen my dad again after he was taken from me.

_~DREAM~_

_My mother had passed away a few hours of giving birth to my little brother. He didn't make it either. Father and I were very upset. I was eleven years old at the time and I helped my mother look after my other little brothers Leif, Torge, and Hakon and my little sister Sunniva. _

_After we buried mamma, dad had to find another wife to watch over us, so he sent us to stay with our grandparents. He was only supposed to be gone for two days but he never returned. _

_I was at the age of seventeen when my grandparents thought it was time for me to wed. I had put up a fight as I don't not wish to marry, but they found me a husband anyway. Being the granddaughter of the king and chief of the tribe I had to wed to produce an heir as my younger brothers trained for battle. They would teach me a few things just to keep me safe as I tended to wonder off on my own._

_The day before I was to wed I went to my mother's grave and prayed to Freya and Odin that they were watching over my parents and to guide me to what was right in life. It was near dusk as I was on my way back to the castle when I was surrounded by wolves and they attacked me. I don't remember much but seeing a blur, then the blue pools that belonged to my father. _

_He did something to me and three days later I woke up I was different from him. I had a heart beat still whereas he didn't. He slept through the day and I did not. He told me what I was and taught me everything a Viking should know. We parted ways as his maker called him back to him and dad did not want me there as his maker had many enemies and did not wish me to perish. _

_I stayed in the area and after my grandparents died I went back and watched over my siblings and watched as my family grew old and died. I stayed to protect till everyone in my village was wiped out by barbarians. I went into a rage and slaughtered many of them, but in the end there was nothing left for me her so I went off to see the world._

_It wasn't until seven hundred years later that I met up with my dad again. He was in England and had created a child, Pamela. I loved her like an aunt. I spent fifty years with them both when dad got word that there where people after him so he sent me to the Americas. That is where I have been for the last two hundred and fifty years._

_~DREAM FINISH~_

I wake up in a pair of warm arms asking if I was alright.

"Bella. My name is Sam Uley. Charlie sent me to look for you."

"Have you been hurt." He asked looking me in the eyes

"Nej. Jag vill bara min far. behaga jag bara vill träffa min pappa .." was all I could say over and over again.

"I'm sorry Bella I don't understand what you are saying." Was his reply.

"Charlie. ta mig till Charlie." I said.

"Charlie it is."

I fell in a light sleep again in his arms as he walked with me in his arms back to Charlie's. Once we got there I woke up to people cheering and clapping and thanking god that Sam had found me. I saw Charlie run up to us and Sam started to talk to him.

"She doesn't seem hurt chief but she was speaking some weird language that I couldn't understand."

Charlie looked at me and asked in my language.

"Elsa. Gjorde han dig illa på något sätt. Är du hrut någonstans?" he asked.

"Nej snälla jag vill bara min pappa, Charlie. snälla jag behöver gå witrh honom. Jag brukar glömma allt du har gjort för mig." Was my reply.

Everyone was looking at the two of us. Charlie finally spoke in English for them to understand.

"She is fine. She isn't hurt anywhere. When she is in an emotional state she tends to revert back to her native tongue."

Everyone that was around started to head home bar the Quileute's as Charlie decided to tell the who and what I was. I didn't really care as I could feel that my father was coming to get me through our bond. Half way through Charlie's speech there was a knock at the door and I knew who that was and he was very antsy to have me in his arms once again.

Charlie was at the door and had invited him in and he had me in his arms within seconds. The Quileute's jumped a bit and growled at the sudden movement.

"Dotter. Mår du bra? vad hände? behaga tala mig."daddy asked

"Han krossade mitt hjärta och lämnade mig. Han älskade mig aldrig. Jag var bara en leksak för honom och hans familj. Pappa jag vill komma hem med ni? Jag kan inte vara borta från dig längre." Was my reply.

"Of course you can. Pam will be happy to have you back with us. I never wanted to leave you but I had to protect you. After a thousand years I can finally keep you safe and with me."

I hugged my dad and went up to my room to have a sleep. While I did that dad had organized everything with Charlie and thanked the Quileute's for finding me. I remember being woken up by dad and him telling me that his day man Bobby was coming to get me in the afternoon and that we would fly back to Shreveport and he would take me to Fangtasia to wait for him.

When I woke up the next afternoon I started packing my things that I wished to take with me back home. I still had my mother's necklace that she had made for me. I miss them all so much. Around 3pm Bobby arrived to pick me up, I said my goodbyes to Charlie and the Quileute's and told them if they ever needed me that I would be here to help.

**Please review...**

** Nej. Jag vill bara min far. behaga jag bara vill träffa min pappa.. No. I just want my father. please i just want my daddy**

**Charlie. ta mig till Charlie... Charlie. take me to Charlie**

**Elsa. Gjorde han dig illa på något sätt. Är du hrut någonstans?"... ****Elsa. Did he hurt you in any way. Are you hurt somewhere? "**

**Nej snälla jag vill bara min pappa, Charlie. snälla jag behöver gå witrh honom. Jag brukar glömma allt du har gjort för mig."... No, please, I just want my dad, Charlie. please i need to go with him. I tend to forget everything you have done for me. "**

**"Dotter. Mår du bra? vad hände? behaga tala mig."... "Daughter. Are you okay? What happened? Please tell me."**

**"Han krossade mitt hjärta och lämnade mig. Han älskade mig aldrig. Jag var bara en leksak för honom och hans familj. Pappa jag vill komma hem med ni? Jag kan inte vara borta från dig längre."... "He broke my heart and left me. He never loved me. I was just a toy for him and his family. I want Daddy to come home with you? I can not be away from you anymore."**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed 4 hours later in Shreveport and Bobby dropped me off a Fangtasia and took my luggage home to my dad's place. I unlocked the door and walked in, got myself a drink and walked up to the bands stand that was in the corner. I looked at the clock to see what the time was as I knew that the staff would soon be coming in to set up for the night and he band Clearway, that they had playing seemed to be really good.

I picked up the guitar and stared strumming along trying to find a nice rhythm. After about half an hour I had finally made a couple of songs.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Got to keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away

I heard some clapping behind me so I turned around to find some staff watching me.

"Hi I'm Ginger. You have a really nice voice. Are you with the band playing tonight?" She asked

"Hi Ginger I'm Elsa, and no I'm not singing with the band tonight. I don't want any of you to get into trouble so how about you guys work and I'll sing a few songs while you do."

"Sure sweetie."

They all went back of o work and I started to play some music that I have heard throughout the last 10 years that I know how to play.

**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound**

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you…

Everyone had done what they needed for set up tonight and started dancing when they had finished. I had one song in my head that I just wanted to try out while the band wasn't here yet or my father. Humming the tune in my head first as I played around with the rhythm that I liked. Finally after 20 minutes I had the rhythm that I wanted now I just have to play it.

I took a quick sip of my water that I had next to me, then got comfortable and started to play the song.

**take my time**

**checking my style**

**wondering no where**

**uh huh**

**all this time**

**spinning my head pretending I don't care**

**but its driving me crazy**

**i dont know what to say**

**i dont know what to do**

**and baby i've been thinking **

**that i should be with you**

**and if i fall into your arms tonight**

**would you let me stay forever**

**if i could fly**

**into your hearts desire **

**if i could fall **

**would you let me fall with you**

**mystified, these feelings inside**

**making my soul safe**

**oh yea**

**somethings are tight**

**spinning my heart **

**living for a race **

**and its driving me crazy**

**i dont care what they say**

**i don't care what the do**

**when knowing this is over**

**and i'll still be with you**

**CHORUS**

**and if i fall into your arms tonight**

**would you let me stay forever**

**if i could fly**

**into your hearts desire **

**if i could fall **

**would you let me fall with you**

**oh oh **

**let me fall with you**

**oh yea**

**uh huh**

**let me fall with you**

**put my life in your hands**

**put my heart on my sleave**

**as long as your inside me **

**love is all we'll need**

**catch me when i fall**

**we can have it all**

**as long as we're together**

**won't you promise me**

**catch me when i fall**

**we can have it all **

**as long as we're together**

**and if i fall into your arms tonight**

**would you let me stay forever**

**if i could fly**

**into your hearts desire **

**if i could fall **

**would you let me fall with you**

**if i should fall**

**let me fall with you**

Once I had finished the song I didn't realise that my dad had walked in with Pam and a few others, that and the band was just staring at me gobsmacked. I gave them all a smile then put the guitar away as I had had enough of playing and the boys from the band needed to get set up.

When I got in front of Pam I jumped in her arms and hugged her tight. She was like my aunt and I loved her dearly. I heard a gasp from behind me so I let her go and went to my father's side and put an arm around his waist. He returned it and gave me a kiss in the head.

"Elsa, I would like to introduce you to Godric my maker, Isabel, Stan, Farrell, Jessica, Bill, and Sookie. Everyone I would like you to meet my daughter Elsa." He said.

I got a lot of nice to meet yous and hey's. But what got me shock the most was the woman named Sookie looked just like my mother. I shed a few tears just thinking of her. My dad's maker and Sookie just looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright little one?" Godric asked.

"I will be. I'm sorry it's just Sookie you look so much like my mother. I miss her deeply. And Godric thank you for changing my dad, if it wasn't for him I would have definitely been killed by the wolves. I do hope that we can talk a little later tonight but I must leave and get some foo before I get really cranky."

"No problem little one."

I walked over to dad and told him that I was going to get some food from down the street and that I would be back soon. He wanted to Pam to come with me but I just needed to be on my own for a little bit.

I walked out the door and down the street and got some food in my stomach. Once I was satisfied I started to head back to the bar but didn't get all the way the when I was knocked out cold.


End file.
